Dragon Ball Z: Galactic Terrors
Dragon Ball Z: Galactic Terrors is a tale in which all of the Z Fighters survive Vegeta's reign of terror. =Theme:= *Words I Never Said ~ Lupe Fiasco ft. Skylar Grey =Dialouge:= Vegeta Saga: 'He's Never On Time...' (Prologue) "Oh!" Kami said. "I think Goku's ready!" Kami teleported to OtherWorld. "What do ya mean I have to-" Goku was saying before Kami arrived. "Goku! Grab on! I'm taking you back to Earth!" "Really!?" "Yes! Now grab on!" They teleported away. "...Wouldn't even say hi..." King Kai said, with slight anger. "Go Goku!" Goku jumped off the Lookout. "Nimbus!" The Nimbus Cloud, without delay, came to Goku. "Goku! Here are the last two Senzu Beans!" "Thanks Korin!" "Hey, Nappa... weren't there six seeds of Saibamen left?" Vegeta said, with a sadistic thought. "Heh heh heh... you like to play games, don't ya' Vegeta?" Nappa said, chuckling with evil glee. "Saibamen..?" Piccolo said, with slight fear and intrigue. "Wh-what are those..?" Gohan said, with the same emotion as Piccolo, except amplified. "Yeah, there's six alright." Nappa said. "They'll grow well in this soil." He planted the seeds, with enjoyment to see the little seedlings attack. The Saibamen started to grow out of the ground. "Wh-what's going on..?" Krillin said, terrified. The Saibamen grew fully out of the ground. "I-I don't like the looks of those guys!" "Those three... they're your targets." Vegeta said, with an evil, sadistic grin. "Th-this could be harder than we thought!" Krillin said, with fear. "I'd say so..." Piccolo agreed, with a calm, but mad voice. "Wha-!?" "Hmm?" Tien and Chiaotzu arrived. "Tien! Chiaotzu!" Krillin said, with signs of relief. Yamcha arrived seconds later. "Yamcha!" "Six of them... the same amount as we have of these Saibamen... how perfect! How about if each of you fights each one of our Saibamen, one at a time? For game!" Vegeta said, with a small, unnoticeable chuckle. "I'm sorry, but no one's fighting anybody!" Somebody from the sky said, with a familiar voice. 'Low Class Peasants...' Random Kamehamehas were blasted at all six Saibamen and the two Saiyans. Of course, this didn't kill Vegeta and Nappa, but it surprisingly hurt Nappa and irritated Vegeta. "What the heck!?" Nappa said. "Goku!" Krillin screamed out of joy. "Dad!?" Gohan said, with unnoticed joy. "Hmm... he's never on time..." Piccolo said. "Hmm... that voice... that's Goku? Goku's Kakarot!? Ha ha ha! You must be joking!" Vegeta said, laughing with arrogance. "We'll see about that." Goku said, with no emotion, almost as if he hadn't had any human in him. "Hmm... cocky one, eh? No worries Vegeta! I'll take care of him..." Nappa said, holding his hand back. "Heh heh... I can tell you can't beat me." Goku said, still with no humane emotion. He started powering up. "Power level... 7000... 8000..." "V-Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?" "It's... it's... it's over 9000!" Vegeta said, taking off his scouter and crushing it. "9000!? C'mon, that can't be right! It must be broken or something!" Nappa said, unknowingly facing the dangers ahead of him. Nappa started charging energy into the palm of his hand. He then pushed his hand forward. The Bomber DX (the energy that was in Nappa's hand) was released out of his hand. Goku seemed to disappear, but he was really by the mountains. "Tri-Beam!" "Kamehameha!" "Kamehameha!" "Special Beam Cannon!" "Dodon Ray!" "Masenko!" "Kamehameha!" The Z-Fighters released all of their energy at Nappa and Vegeta. "Huh? HA!" Nappa released an Explosive Wave. The explosive wave repeled all of the attacks, except Goku's Kamehameha, which, the power of the Kamehameha decreased enormously, but still caused some damage. "Grr... I'll kill all of you!" "Nappa! Stop! We need the Namekian alive! And don't let blunt ignorance and anger cloud your mind!" "Ah... got it Vegeta. Got a li'l' bit carried away..." Nappa fired another Bomber DX. Goku just knocked it away, like it was a baseball of some sorts. "Forget you! I'm gonna go after the li'l' ones!" "Gohan! Krillin!" Goku said, rushing after Nappa. "Not gonna make it! Kaio-ken!" Suddenly, Goku darted faster than a speeding bullet. Goku double-punched Nappa in his back. Then, Goku quickly landed on the ground and caught the Saiyan on his back. Goku finally threw Nappa onto the ground, paralyzing the Saiyan. "Goku... how'd you do that? Did King Kai teach you that?" Krillin said. "Yep! Here's how it works..." "Goku, you have come further with the Kaio-ken than I ever had..." King Kai said. "But remember that at your present level of skill, you must beware of overusing it. The slightest error in your control, and you might destroy yourself. Increase it no more than twice your normal power, do you understand? Anymore than that, and the toll on your body may prove too great..." 'This Is Madness!' "Ugh.. I-it... hurts..! V-Vegeta... H-help me!" Nappa said, in extreme pain. He was paralyzed. Vegeta took Nappa's arm, smiling with an evil grin. "Th-thank you... Vegeta..." "No problem..." At the last moment, however, Vegeta tossed Nappa up in the air. "What are you doing!? Vegeta! Vegeta!" Nappa said, surprised, yet furious at the same time. "What good are you if you can't fight!? None!" Vegeta said, infuriated, but still smiling. "D-damn it!" Piccolo said, with fear. "Wh-what power!" Goku said. Everybody else was just paralyzed with fear and awe. TBC... Turles Saga: Lord Slug Saga: Garlic Jr. Saga: Trunks Saga: Specials: *Dragon Ball Z: Fears of a Cold Heart... Alternate Pages: */Concept of the Super Saiyan/ Trivia: *This idea of a story was came up with the cons of the Nameko Multiverse story. So, I have to thank SS11. *The prologue title is based of one of the last episodes (if not the last) of Dragon Ball Z. *Some conversations are taken directly from the manga. *The "IT'S OVER 9000!" joke is taken reference into the story. **"This Is Madness!" Is a reference to another internet meme: This... Is... SPARTA! *"Words I've Never Said" is the name of the final chapter in the final saga. *The story technically takes place in the timeline where Turles & Lord Slug took place. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe